


修学旅行之夜

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: CP：臣隆、岩健三代目学园的无厘头短篇
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Yamashita Kenjiro
Kudos: 3





	修学旅行之夜

“终于到了激动人心的时刻！”

“枕头大战要开始啦——”

“这种游戏搁现在都老掉牙了，健二郎。”

“那你说玩什么。”

“当然是马里奥赛车，”Elly掏出游戏机一阵狂按，又立即抱头，“没电了？我的电源线呢？糟糕我放在背包里了！”

我回去拿，Elly飞快奔出房间。

走廊的灯亮了，很快他们听到哀嚎，大概是Elly被生活老师揪住耳朵。

“Elly他，光荣牺牲了。”

健二郎发誓他没有憋笑。

“片冈老师说过被他抓到的明天要做一百个俯卧撑，祝我们的战友安好。”

“其实我有点想玩枕头大战。”

“阿岩才说了不能被抓，你还想闹多大动静？”

“刚才阿岩说什么了吗？”

听完臣的解释，隆二不好意思地抱紧怀里的枕头。

“所以我们得小声一点。”

“静静的，悄悄的——”

“正好讲鬼故事。”

“哇！不行，这个不行！”

“换一个吧健二郎，隆二最怕这种。”

“救命！我快被勒死了！”

抱歉，隆二松开揽在阿岩肩头的手臂。还好人数足够多，不然他会跟之前在臣的家里那样，径直抱住臣然后被嘲笑一番。

“这样的话……我们就玩语言RPG吧。”

健二郎盘腿而坐，神气地扫视全场。

两天一夜的修学旅行虽由生活老师片冈负责，但这所和式旅馆却是班主任小林指定的。双人榻榻米房搬开被褥，完全可以挤下更多的人，来的路上健二郎他们就商量好了，晚上在远离老师的臣与隆二的房间集合，如此宝贵的夜晚可不能浪费。

“每人扮演一个角色，我来讲故事主线，特殊剧情你们自己定。”

“听起来好像很有趣。”不用听鬼故事，隆二笑得十分开心。

“不愧是健兄，能发明这个好厉害！”阿岩双手交握贴在胸前，就差冒出星星眼。

这应该不是健二郎的发明，臣忍住发表感言的欲望。

“就这么定了！首先让我们来分配角色，臣——你来当被魔王抓走的公主。”

“为什么公主是我。”

“因为你撒娇的样子很公主。”健二郎点头。

“因为你傲娇起来很公主。”阿岩跟着点头。

“因为臣，长得很好看。”隆二脸有些红。

臣看了一眼隆二。后者正望着健二郎示意继续，意识到自己在被他盯着，举高枕头挡住了半张脸。

“说到魔王，阿岩，就是你了。”

“好耶，公主殿下归我啦！”

年纪最小的阿岩爬到臣的旁边，将对方按进自己怀里。所有人包括臣自己都一脸慈爱，像在放任家里的可爱宠物闹腾。

“是暂时归你，勇士们马上登场，”健二郎拍着隆二肩膀，“我们是即将出发去救臣公主的勇士。”

“勇士有两个？”

“都说了我们每个人都有角色，隆二你倒是认真听我讲话。”

“可是……”

公主只有一个啊，隆二有些为难。到时候公主跟谁走呢，他不舍地看向臣，仿佛对方真的被关进魔王的洞窟。

“角色确定完毕，隆二勇士请挑选装备。”

“我选宝剑。”

“没有。宝箱里只有一把剑，已经被我拿了，请选其他装备。”

“怎么这样！”

“这是对你发呆走神的小小惩罚，好了快继续选。”健二郎催促着。

“宝箱里还有什么？”

“一副皮手套，一个球棒。”

“……那我要球棒。”

隆二有些失落，从战斗力上他就输给了健二郎。

“其实你可以吐槽的。”

躺在阿岩怀里的臣坐起来，给隆二递眼色。

“初始设定无法变更，特殊剧情在游戏开始后才能触发，”没等隆二反应过来，健二郎就驳回了，“勇士请带好自己的装备，let's go——”

勇士隆二和健二郎走过满是妖怪的森林、淌过毒雾弥漫的沼泽，终于来到悬崖边的吊桥。

“进度才一半，我怎么感觉讲了很久。”

健二郎已经喝光两罐饮料。

“中间我加了难度。”

阿岩怀抱大袋薯片嚼得津津有味，臣也朝袋子里探去。

“公主殿下，您现在是囚禁状态，食物供给限量。”

“魔王不能让公主饿死。”

“魔王也不能饿死自己，我还要对付勇士呢，两个。”

眼看就要抓到的薯片被拿走，臣无奈坐回原位。他自己带的零食在大巴上就吃完了，从阿岩那边飘来的薯片香味令他心里直痒痒。

“臣，”隆二递给他一小包东西，“这个给你，虽然剩的不多了。”

纳豆味仙贝，臣很想翻白眼。对面的隆二正笑眯眯看着他，脸颊顶着两块红晕。

听别人讲故事也能这么兴奋，该说健二郎讲得好还是隆二太好哄，臣撕开塑料袋以“味道真棒”的表情咬了一小口。

“吊桥坏了，隆二勇士是选择花金币修复吊桥，还是爬下悬崖强行渡河？走吊桥到对面需要一分钟，渡河需要一小时。”

“我们还有金币？哦，我懂了，刚才在森林打怪得到的。”

不知不觉中隆二跟上了游戏节奏，枕头也扔到一边，兴致勃勃地边说边用手比划。

“赶快修复吊桥吧，节省时间。”

“隆二勇士的金币全部扣除，吊桥复原了。走了一半，吊桥又断了，两人落入湍急的河流。”

噗，隆二与臣对喷了一地的仙贝碎屑。

“不是修好了吗，怎么会断？”

“因为过桥时蹦跶得太欢乐，刚修好的吊桥承受不住激烈晃荡。”

“啊，让激情燃烧——”

健二郎唱道。

“啊，心脏不停狂跳——”

阿岩接着唱，两人干脆站起来面对面晃肩扭腰。隆二不停为他们鼓掌。

“你们还要over and over多少遍，想把真正的片冈魔王引来吗。”

臣压低音量，表情凝重地往嘴里扔薯片，刚才趁阿岩不注意他终于抢到手。

勇士和魔王乖乖坐好。

“两位勇士在河水中挣扎，情急之下健二郎勇士举起宝剑……”

“宝剑分开水流，出现一条小路，我们得救了？”

“不，宝剑变成了一根巨大的钓鱼竿，勾住岸边的树枝，勇士们气喘吁吁地游上岸。”

“为什么武器可以变形。”

阿岩插嘴问道，这样岂不是在决战魔王时对他很不利。

“我用了金币来改造。”

“对呀，健二郎也消灭了不少妖怪，这个点子真好，可惜我已经没金币了。”

你的金币就是被对方骗着花光的。臣叹了口气，隆二没有注意到他。

“健二郎勇士在岸边坐下，隆二勇士继续赶路。”

“坐下来干什么，一起走啊健二郎。”

“有了钓鱼竿，从此健二郎勇士决定在这条大河边钓鱼。我就是要成为——不，钓到鲤鱼王的男人！”

“健兄加油！”

阿岩朝斜上方伸直手臂，与健二郎来了个镜面对称pose。

“你是在庆幸对付魔王的勇士少了一个吧。”

还没到十二点，臣觉得今晚的白眼次数就要用完了。

“隆二加油！”

受到前搭档的鼓舞，隆二心中涌起一股前所未有的信心。现在勇士只剩他一个，救出公主的重任全靠他了，他挺直腰板，声情并茂将剧情往下推进。

唯一的勇士扛着伤痕累累的球棒，翻越一座又一座高山，终于发现魔王的洞穴。

“嗨！英俊潇洒勇敢迷人的勇士，您要救的是一位可爱的公主？还是一位美丽的公主？”

“阿岩你可是魔王，不是捞斧头的河神老爷爷。”

健二郎整个人斜躺在榻榻米上，手机刷着钓鱼大赛新闻也没忘记游戏发起人的身份，不时关心一下进度。

“魔王就不能和勇士聊天吗，待在山洞很无聊的，而且薯片也被公主吃光了。”

“明天我买一袋赔你。”

臣摸了摸鼻子。

“等小林老大和片冈老大睡着了我去外面买吃的，你们有想吃的就报给我。”

健二郎收获了三人投来的感动目光。

“我要开始选了，嗯……”

放出豪迈宣言后隆二却犹豫了，他偷偷看一眼正写外卖便签的臣，波浪状的头发跑到束发带外，柔柔垂在脸侧，和硬朗流畅的脸部轮廓形成唯美对比。臣在跟阿岩讨论想吃的零食，时不时笑着，隆二觉得自然状态下笑起来的臣显得十分可爱。

之前已经夸过臣好看了，这次就选可爱吧。隆二为自己迅速得出结论而高兴。

“回答错误——可爱的公主是我岩大人不魔王大人假扮的。”

“哎？可是阿岩你没说过是魔王假扮的公主。”

“提前告诉勇士就不是魔王了，哈哈！”

隆二的目光看上去令人心碎，不知怎么臣产生一种错觉。他放下笔，清清嗓子准备挺身而出，然而隆二突然来了精神。

“被魔王愚弄的隆二勇士生气了，他大喊着高举金属球棒，空中劈下一道闪电，隆二勇士在雷电刺激下进化成超级赛亚人。”

“哦哦！隆二你挺厉害的嘛！”

健二郎将手机当成应援荧光棒摇晃。

“看招！吃我北斗百裂拳，ORA ORA——” 

阿岩被冲过来的隆二再次锁住喉咙。

“你角色转换得太快了。”

一想到是为了救自己隆二才如此拼命，臣笑得乐不可支。

“好啦松手吧，阿岩又要被你勒死了。” 

健二郎放下手机，为涨红脸的阿岩拍背顺气。

“地球真可怕，我要回母星，”阿岩不甘心地说，“空中又射下一道亮光，UFO出现接回了魔王……可恶，我要打造更厉害的Level G计划，等着瞧吧！”

“游戏结束！便签快给我，我去看看老大们睡着没。”

“等等，”臣喊着，“我好像一句台词都没有。”

“那最后公主殿下有什么要对勇士说的？”阿岩饶有兴趣地凑过来。

“魔王逃走，公主走出山洞，见到千辛万苦赶来的勇士——”健二郎重新盘起腿，负责任地为游戏收尾。

隆二微低着头，刘海挡住一半眼睛，连正对面的臣也看不清完整的样子。怎么比他这位公主还羞涩，臣捂住咧开的嘴，片刻后恢复严肃。

“感谢勇士大人您的帮助，在下终于获得自由。”

臣向前坐了一些，握住隆二放在膝盖上的双手，惊得隆二立即抬头盯着他，泛红的脸使他不由得停顿了一秒。

别害得连我也跟着紧张啊，臣吞了吞口水。

“我们在一起吧。”

握在臣掌心里的手动了动，但没有要甩开的意思。隆二脸上一直定格着惊讶，接着慢慢露出一个笑容，配上整齐盖住额头的刘海显得有些傻。

房间里终于只剩下两个人，臣打着呵欠，搬来两套被褥铺平。

“放上被子后这里突然变窄了。”

寝具之间仅有十来公分的距离，再往旁边挪一挪就贴墙了。隆二尴尬地摆弄枕头，迟迟不愿钻进被窝。

“是呀，一不小心翻身就会撞墙。”

臣歪头叉腰而立，隆二很欣慰对方也注意到了这一点，然后他看着臣将两套被子拖到一起并拢。

“这下就安全了，快睡吧隆二。”

“我不是这个意思……”

被大力拽进被窝，隆二内心不停呐喊。他和臣的关系是很好，但就是因为这样才更加尴尬。

“到最后还是漏了一件事。”

“什么？”

隆二看着撑在自己上方皱眉的臣，愣得忘记了挣扎。

“勇士救出公主后，不是应该吻一下公主吗。”

“是吗？那好吧……”

臣闭上眼睛，隆二僵硬地撑坐起来，思考是亲左半边脸还是右半边。他嘟起嘴，极为缓慢地朝对方靠近。

“太慢了。”

咣地一声，隆二重新跌回被褥。臣俯身吻住了隆二，舌头扫过打颤的牙齿，与对方的舌头来回纠缠。

“全是纳豆的味道。”

臣挑挑眉毛，撑在隆二脑袋两侧的手移到两人的浴衣系带上。

“所以隆二你要接受惩罚。”

“唔……”

被压住的隆二只剩下支吾的份。

我回来啦。悄悄摸进房间的健二郎对阿岩做着口型。

“这些是阿岩你的，这是我的，其他的我给臣和隆二送过去。”

转身时健二郎被拉住了衣角。

“不用着急，明天再给吧。”

“怎么了？”

阿岩坐在被窝里，抱膝笑得神秘莫测，健二郎一头雾水。

“没什么，借用他们房间闹了半天，就不打扰他们休息了。”

“也是，那我们也睡吧。”

“健兄——”

阿岩拖长了调子。

“又有什么事。”

通常这种声音出现就代表他会被拜托奇怪的事情，臣也是这样，甚至隆二偶尔也会。一个两个都爱朝他撒娇，健二郎心中油然升起幼儿园园长的疲惫感和满足感。

“我想吃糖。”

“不是吧，刚才你怎么不说，“健二郎抱怨着在袋子里翻找，”还好我多买了果汁软糖，给——”

“我想吃兔子口味的糖。”

“有这种东西？”

“糖果口味的兔子也行。”

阿岩从被子里拿出一个兔耳发箍，不偏不倚戴到健二郎的脑袋上。

“谢谢健兄，那我开动了！”

“阿岩你小子别拽我衣服，啊！还有内裤！”

“片冈老师，你有没有听到什么声音？”

“没有啊？”

片冈抬起沉重的眼皮，看着高大的男人起身出门。教训Elly时他顺手没收了整套游戏机，对着屏幕里的黄色闪电小怪兽又是击掌又是摸头玩了半天，现在困得没精力去管那帮家伙。

小林老师来到玄关，摆好踢乱的运动鞋，又返回走廊关掉不知被谁打开的灯，在一片漆黑中摇了摇头，随后走回房间。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 聒噪又乱来的对话练习，大体上健和岩负责装傻、臣负责吐槽、隆是真傻（喂  
> 彩蛋全在文中


End file.
